


Bruises

by MiraculousTalenny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Angst, Bruises by Lewis Capaldi, Cute Ending, Fluffy Ending, M/M, May be a two-shot?, Murdoc is an idiot but why is he my favorite, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Sad with a Happy Ending, Shitty song-fic because i'm depressed, phase three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousTalenny/pseuds/MiraculousTalenny
Summary: 2D’s empty eyes bored into the world on the other side of his window, watching anything that moved by or went on in the streets. Blinking sparsely, breathing shallowly, stood still and tall like a statue, the former singer had nothing better to do. He’d watched all his zombie films at least three times each, smoked all his weed, and was coming down low of his prescription meds. Life hasn’t been getting any better, at all, and 2D could only ponder on how much boring and meaningless it could really get in the coming future.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Another song-fic I puked out because this song was stuck in my head all week and was making me tear up randomly. Lmao this is sort of a vent and is horribly written and disorganized but oh well. Hope you enjoy reading it anyways.

Staring outside of his window seemed like all he was good at nowadays. Since Noodle’s death, Russel’s fall into insanity, and Murdoc’s departure, he’d moved to Beirut. 2D’s empty eyes bored into the world on the other side of his window, watching anything that moved by or went on in the streets. Blinking sparsely, breathing shallowly, stood still and tall like a statue, the former singer had nothing better to do. He’d watched all his zombie films at least three times each, smoked all his weed, and was coming down low of his prescription meds. Life hasn’t been getting any better, at all, and 2D could only ponder on how much boring and meaningless it could really get in the coming future.

_ Counting days, counting days _

_ Since my love up and got lost on me _

His minds too foggy to remember right now, focused on the city’s view rather than the last time he’d seen Murdoc. 

The Satanic bassist had broken the singer’s heart without a single care or second thought. 2D tries to push the memory to the back of his mind, but no matter how hard he tries or what he’s doing, Murdoc is always in his mind, snarling, growling, yelling...moaning, whispering endearing names and phrases into his mind, telling him he does love him and he’s sorry for putting him down. They sounded so real as if the bassist was really next to the man, but they were just his fantasizing imagination running wild. 

2D sighs heavily and breathes in deeply, but he still feels as empty as the bassist’s rum bottles on the inside. Other people had better lives than him. They weren’t wasting oxygen by being with their friends or significant other, unlike the singer who was alone and his significant other nowhere to be found or seen. 

_ And every breath that I’ve been taken _

_ Since you left feels like a waste on me _

Staring so intensely out of his window as if the singer was hoping to see a mop-topped man walk towards his apartment was such a bore. He knows so well, so well, that he shouldn’t be holding out hope. Bizarrely enough though, 2D chooses to hope for Murdoc’s return. Maybe the bassist will even like him back now after being apart for so long? 

One could only hope. 

Maybe the bassist was in therapy, or a counsellor’s appointment, trying to get better and learn how to reciprocate the singer’s feelings. Maybe he was in jail again, serving a lengthy sentence that would end with his life. Or maybe Murdoc was clearing his head or searching for a sense of stability?

_ I’ve been holding on to hope _

_ That you’ll come back when you can find some peace _

Muffled voices can be heard from the singer’s window. Some conversations were distinguishable while others were just mumbling. Random citizens and tourist with different accents, languages, and thoughts to voice. But 2D hadn’t spoken a word to anyone other than the grocery store pharmacist and the grumpy corner store manager where’d he buy ungodly amounts of smokes, rollies and snacks. 

Even those words spoken by the store manager were meaningless, empty conversation. 2D didn’t need a smack upside the head to realize that their interactions were unnecessary and neither of them cared for how they’d been or how their days were. 

_ 'Cause every word that I’ve heard spoken _

_ Since you left feels like a hollow street _

His mind begins drifting back to Murdoc once again. Where is he now? Is he okay? Is he even alive? Or drunk at the bar? Or is he with a bird rather than the singer? 2D bit his lip, brushing off that last thought with an untold bitterness. Even though the bassist had bruised him, cut him and fucked up his front teeth, the singer just couldn’t brush him off his mind. 

Stockholm Syndrome could go and get fucked in the ass for all 2D cared. He loved the bassist no matter what had happened and would practically do anything just to have the green man’s hands embracing him, violent or lovingly, it didn’t fully matter anymore. 

_ I’ve been told, I’ve been told to get you off my mind _

_ But I hope I never lose the bruises that you left behind _

Another deep breath…

...and the window came rushing to his face.

_ Oh my lord, oh my lord, I need you by my side _

2D glanced over at the growling green man sat next to him in the black Camaro with a neutral expression. The bassist hadn’t really changed that much apart from the crazed look in his mismatched eyes, but his black hair was messy and unkempt. He’d been wanting to see Murdoc for so long back in Beirut, but now that he had his wish all that certainty had drowned in his stomach. 

The singer wrapped his arms around himself, curling inwards and staring at the bassist’s stone-cold face with hidden lust and sadness once more before pulling his mask down over his face. A shiver ran down his spine and everything was colder than it was a moment ago, and 2D could only shuffle sideways against the passenger door, missing the bassist’s sorrowful sideways glance. 

He’s never slept so warm while feeling so cold at the same time. 

_ There must be something in the water _

_ 'Cause every day it's getting colder _

When the singer awoke hours later, he was laid on top of Murdoc’s sleeping form in the backseat of Stylo, too shocked to notice that the cyborg was driving the vehicle. 

One of the bassist’s arms was draped over the singer’s waist, the other dangling off the seat with the clown mask clutched between his fingers. 2D was laid half on his side and stomach, arms to his side across Murdoc’s chest. The steady rise and fall of the satanist’s chest brought the singer back from nearly panicking. Instead, he shifted himself so he could hide his face into Murdoc’s neck above his shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around the sleeping man. 

He’d enjoy the tender moment while it lasts because Plastic Beach didn’t sound so good. They’d be there in a few days. 

Living in the middle of the cold, deep ocean with no one around to save him from the ill-tempered bassist sent pinpricks of dread through 2D’s body. And though he knew he could attempt to leave now, while the man slept, the Cyborg was driving and was pre-programmed to ensure he never escaped. The singer didn’t want to chance it, especially when he was _this_ _fucking comfy_ and _relaxed_. 

Just when 2D was nearly back asleep, he felt Murdoc tighten his grip around him and place what feels like a soft kiss into his azure hair, shifting to bring the singer closer to him. 

_ And if only I could hold you _

_ You'd keep my head from going under _

With a small smile, 2D finally dozes off again. Maybe everything would be okay? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will add another part but it depends on the feedback :) 
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked or would enjoy a second part?


End file.
